The Shawn Hodgson Chronicles: One Shot Collection
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: A series of one-shots involving moments between Shawn and Artemis, Thalia, and Zoe. The other Children of Artemis will appear in later one-shots.
1. Midnight Visit

**SoftWare: Let the fun begin!**

 **Zoe: You have already started it.**

 **SoftWare: Hey, your English is getting better!**

 **Zoe: Oh, thank you.**

 **Artemis: (Smiles)**

The Shawn Hodgson Chronicles

One-Shot Collection

1

Midnight Visit

Well, unlike the other letters, which show you what it's like being a Demigod, this letter is to show you what it's like to

be a Child of Artemis. Just a little warning for you, a few of the moments mentioned within may seem uncomfortable.

Then again, you may not have to go through them. Well, for the first one, I'm still a tad embarrassed this happened. As

I was getting ready to go to bed, (I was alone in the cabin at this point) the mental bond I share with Artemis went off.

I sighed, and concentrated. _'Do I have to remind you that we're not all creatures of the night?'_ She giggled in our

connection. _'Actually, I'm not a night owl myself. However, I do want to show you something.'_ I sighed again. _'I'm not_

 _sure I want to see the Moon Chariot yet.'_ Yet again, she giggled. _'No, silly, it's not the Moon Chariot. Come and see. I'm_

 _in Sector Four.'_ I'll tell you where Sector Four is if you come to Camp. Anyway, I sighed, and Iris-Messaged Chiron, to

let him know that I'd be gone for a bit. He nodded, and told me he'd keep the harpies away from Cabin Eight. (I hadn't

remodeled it yet.) I walked through the woods, and reached the border. Sector Four was beyond that. I walked

through, and after a few minutes of walking, I reached Sector Four. I saw her sitting on a tree stump cleaning off her

bow. I had never handled it at this point, since I figured she would be upset if I did. As I got closer, she looked up, and

smiled. "Good evening." I sighed. "Such as it is." She chuckled, and pulled a remote out of her pocket. Pressing a

button, I noticed something appear. It looked like a cross between an ATV and a tank. It had weapons attached to it.

You guys probably think Ares is the most aggresive Olympian? You haven't met her yet. I looked at her with shock on

my face, I am sure. Facing her, I said, "What, did you raid a military base or something?" As I expected, she laughed.

"No, Hephaestus built it, with Ares' help." I raised an eyebrow. "Don't they dislike each other?" Artemis sighed.

"Normally, but I have the honor of being Hera's favorite stepchild. She put in a good word for me." I raised my eyebrow

again. "I would think she hates you." Artemis snorted. "Usually, she does hate her stepchildren, but somehow, I

wormed my way into her heart, without trying. She still hates Apollo, but at the very least, tolerates me." "Ah, so that's

what you mean by favorite." She chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that, Shawn. She and I are on good terms a majority

of the time. The only time we were not on good terms is when my father had Thalia. She decided that we should go our

separate ways for a time. We started having tea together a few years later, but those years were a tad tense for me." I

sighed. "You want something." She snorted. "No, not this time. I just wanted to show you what those two made for me.

By the way, my father wants to meet you someday." I sighed. "Considering I have yet to go to Olympus, and I've

decided not to go unless summoned, it may be a while." She sighed. "I told him so, and he said he'd try to visit. I say

try. My father has forgotten grandchildren before." I nodded. "No problem. I'd rather not have any visitors right now,

anyway. I wanted to talk to you about remodelling the cabin so that it can fit more people." She snorted. "You mean

tear it down and rebuild it." I nodded. "That pretty much sums it up with my construction skills." She laughed at that.

"Good luck with that. I'll have Zoe come help." I nodded. As we parted ways, I swear she was miming building

something.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: This will be interesting.**

 **Thalia: Do I come in?**

 **SoftWare: Don't you remember that one time?**

 **Thalia: Huh? (Thinks about it) Oh, yeah!**

 **Artemis: (Laughs) Leave reviews.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	2. My Mother Catches Me by Surprise

**SoftWare: The fun continues, such as it is. (Looks at Liz, who is eating a donut)**

 **Liz: (Stops eating) Hmm?**

 **Artemis: Why are you eating a donut?!**

 **Liz: Because it tastes good?**

 **Artemis: We do not eat donuts! We eat deer!**

 **SoftWare: Um, the kids who read this did not need to know that. (To readers) For future reference, we will**

 **refer to it as venison.**

2

My Mother Catches Me by Surprise

Okay, guys? Do not tell anyone about this, okay? Cross your heart. What I am about to tell you has scarred me for life.

I had just gotten back from taking my shower, and was just putting on my shirt, when someone knocked on my door. I

did the natural thing, which is NOT go to see who it was, but to draw Moonbeam. Artemis walked in, and when she saw

me with a sword in my hand, and a shirt that was only halfway on, she got the picture. "I take it this is a bad time?" I

nodded. "Yeah, you could say that." She smirked and closed the door. After I got my shirt on, she walked in. I couldn't

hold back the sigh of aggravation. "Why didn't you knock this time?!" She smirked, again. "I wanted to see how you

would react." She sat down on the bed, and picked up a blank piece of paper. She began drawing. Okay, I know she

likes to appear as a 12-year-old, but drawing? Artemis? That's a first. When she was done, she handed me the drawing,

which looked suspiciously like a map. Facing her, I waited. "As you can probably guess, it's a map. The 'x' is the spot

where I want you to meet me tonight." I nodded. Knowing her, it was for a good reason, even though it was usually at

night, and I ended up sleeping in the next day. Thankfully, Chiron, in his eternal kindness, understood. I didn't get in

trouble due to Artemis' creativity. I can't put it any other way without offending her. (PS- She just laughed at me

writing that.) As night came, I walked through the woods to the location she'd specified. When I got there, she wasn't

there, but knowing her, she had a surprise up her sleeve. I drew Moonbeam, and waited. As I suspected, she came at

me, with the Moon Chariot. I've seen it before, long story, juicy gossip, ask me later. She got out, and said, "My

apologies for being late. Phoebe is not being very gracious today." Upon my confused expression, she added, "We have

a yearly health checkup. Phoebe is in charge of it." I still didn't get it. She sighed. "She wasn't going to let me go until

she confirmed for herself that I was in perfect health." I rolled my eyes. "You're an Olympian. How can you get sick?"

She nodded. "You're not the only one. I thought for sure Thalia was going to rip Phoebe's medical degree." My facial

reaction must have been very amusing, because she cracked up. "How old is she?" She sighed from laughing too hard.

"In human terms, roughly 17." I sighed. "Then how the heck did she get a medical degree?" Artemis laughed. "I

decided not to ask." She got up, and handed me something. I opened it carefully, a tad bit nervous it was a prank of

some kind. (A habit of hers. We're working on it.) As I opened the package, I was very surprise to find her silver bow in

my hands. Facing her with evident shock on my face, I am sure, I asked, "What's the idea?" She smirked. "You should

feel honored. You are the only person besides myself to handle that bow and live to tell the tale." I faced her. "I'm not

gonna brag about it. It's not that big of a deal to me." Artemis nodded. "I know. Now, Clarisse LaRue would, and I

would gladly turn her into a jackalope." I faced her. "How often do you and Ares argue?" She thought it over. "Not very

often, but he can be annoying at times." I nodded. "Just asking."

A/N

SoftWare: Well, that happened.

Artemis: Hm?

SoftWare: Nothing. (Puts in earbuds)

Artemis: (Smirks) Readers, please leave reviews.


End file.
